Wellington (Colony)
The United Commonwealth colony of Wellington, on the planet of the same name, is the UC's largest extra-solar territory by size. The colony was established in 2248, at the same time as the UOE colony which occupies the western end of the continent. The border between the two colonies is a straight line which also marks the planets zero meridian Administrative Districts Wellington is divided into eight regions for local administrative reasons, five counties and three unincorporated territories. The five counties are:- Albion (not to be confused with the colony of the same name), Georgetown, Ironopolis, Joseph's Island, and New Victoria. The three Territories are:- Jervis, North Beach, and New West Brighton. The bulk of the population live in the counties whilst less than 20% of the people live scattered across the Territories, the majority of those in New West Brighton Colonial Data The colony of Wellington occupies the eastern half of the planets largest continent, Newton, covering an area only slightly less than twice that of South America on Earth. Recently the Commonwealth has hinted that it may claim the currently uninhabited Monarch island chain which would add another 358'000 square km of land and approximately a million square kilometres of territorial waters. The northern coast of Newton is just a few kilometres south of the planets Arctic Circle and as a result the climate in the north is cold with long winters. The seas of this coast however are teeming with fish and sea mammals which has encouraged fishing communities to spring up all along the shoreline. The interior of the continent consists of several chains of mountains, the highest of which reaches and elevation of 8'521m. These chains join together near the border to form the Hudson Plateau, an elevated area with an area of nearly two million square kilometres. Much of Jervis Territory is composed of this plateau. The area between the two largest mountain chains is a warm but dry region which sees little rainfall and which is covered for the most part with grassland. This is New West Brighton New West Brighton Since 2045 the "new town" of West Brighton in West Sussex on Earth has held an annual flower festival, an event which attracts tens of thousands of visitors to the town. When the first survey teams from the UC saw the vast, dry and rather drab plains that make up the continents interior the leader of the team is said to have quipped "Well it looks like West Brighton won't be too concerned about a rival festival". This humorous line eventually stuck and the region was named New West Brighton, ignoring the fact that a town with that name already existed in the United States. Ironically New West Brighton can be quite colourful. Many of the native shrubs and grasses produce blooms in a bewildering array of colours in the weeks after the annual rainy season, the fruits which follow range in size from peas all the way up to grapefruit and possess a colour range almost as varied Little Dehli Recent years have seen a large number of colonists of South Asian descent settling on Wellington. These colonists are mostly Hindus and Sikhs, descendents of the waves of immigrants who have moved to the UK from India over the centuries. Today there are nearly half a million colonists of Asian origin on Wellington, mostly concentrated in either Ironopolis City or the northern suburbs of the town of Coppergate in Ironopolis county, giving rise to that towns nickname of Little Dehli. These colonists are third, fourth or even fifth generation British citizens although they retain much of their original cultural identity and most are bilingual in English and either Hindu or Punjabi﻿ Category:Colonies Category:UC Colonies